1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toggle valve (high pressure valve) in which operational force is increased and transmitted to a valve stem which actuates a valve body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various known types of toggle valves. However, known toggle valves are large and elements thereof must be machined at extremely high precision. Moreover, it is difficult for known toggle valves to maintain stable operation for long periods of time.